Channel Chasers
Channel Chasers is a spin-off series created by Cosmobo on 25th January 2015. It currently airs on SpongyNetwork. Synopsis SpongeBob and friends get sucked into a TV and keep getting sucked into different channels. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Idea Corner Animation Guy SpongeBob and Friends get stuck in the worst animated sitcoms (Even Family Guy) Beep (talk) 18:22, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Web Toons Crossers:SpongeBob And Friends Get trapped inside a laptop and into Youtube where they go into webtoons like Eddsworld and Jomics~~~~ Mario Crossers: The gang gets sucked into a rerun of The Super Mario Bros. 3 Show Scrapped ideas by users Somewhere In The Middle of Good Cartoons: Still at Nick, an episode of Backyardigans airs. SpongeBob and the gang find themselves on that episode. Trivia *Cos was watching a cross over on Youtube when he made this. *It took Ghastly until February 7, 2016 to write his anime crossover episode. The episode was going go out on September 28, 2015! This is a 5 month and 8 day wait!!!! *The Fanon Series will conclude sometime in 2020. (Update: The Finale is wrote and finished, however, the format in which it was wrote in does not correspond with the Fanon Wiki's format. Meaning that if it was posted on here, spaces between dialogue would be incredibly large, making it look messy.) Adverts Advert 1: everyone fighting over the remote Squidward:hey give me that!I want to watch House Fancy! Patrick:I want to watch different coloured lines! SpongeBob:I want to watch Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! Sandy:I want to watch the ci-fi channel! Mr Krabs:I want to watch me advert! the background turn into the back of a TV SpongeBob:uh oh... YOU CAN CATCH UP ON THESE ON SPONGYNETWORK! Advert 2: SpongeBob and friends in a house Patrick:hey nice picture of Paris there... SpongeBob:I know... Patrick touch the picture Patrick:it's pretty... SpongeBob:it's art... the painting fall onto the floor and smash SpongeBob:ITS SMASHED! Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox walk into the room Anthony Padilla:OH DUDE WHAT THE FRICK!?THAT WAS OUR PAINTING! Ian Hecox:I didn't do it!I swear!maybe these little guys did it! Anthony Padilla:WHO THE HECK ARE THEY AND HOW THE FRICK DID THEY GET INTO OUR HOUSE! Patrick:it's not smash its smosh! CROSSERS COMING SOON Reviews *http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Channel_Crossers_(Review) Shorts No Signal: The gang find themselves in a blank channel and have to figure out a way to get out. Glitch: A glitch is found in the TV. SpongeBob, SpongeBob, And Even More SpongeBob!: The gang find themselves in a endless loop of SpongeBob's Restaurants Are Easy!: SpongeBob and the gang find themselves short on money and decide to start there new business across the street from 3 other famous TV show restaurants. Dark Time's Are Ahead!: The gang think about there endless future of endless channels. I Want a Reward!: The gang try to get a award in any way possible. DVDS Channel Chasers Season 1 Boxset Channel Chasers Season 2 Boxset Channel Chasers Season 3 Boxset Channel Chasers Season 4 Boxset Category:Comedy Category:Channel Chasers Category:SpongyNetwork Category:Featured Category:Spin-Offs Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Cosmobo Category:2015 Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Fox Kids